Digimon Alpha
by KzrKr
Summary: The new Alpha Team are beginning to understand the Digivolving of their digimon in Chater 4: A Beautiful Showdown. Chapter 5: Robotic Rage, will be coming out very soon. (PS: You will notice someone in #5 who is very important to the story)
1. The Digital World

Chapter I: Digidestined... again!  
  
In the digiworld, an evil has yet fell upon the digimon again.  
And - yet again - the digidestined have been chosen.....  
  
"You know, I never knew computers could be so boring," Ray said as he watched his friend, Alfred, click away the the mouse of his laptop.  
"What is it with you? How can you stand it?"   
"What?" Alfred asked.  
"The boredom!"  
"I'm not bored, I like solving these puzzles, it relaxes me," Alfred said with his eyes stuck on the screen.  
"I'm gonna get the others - make sure you're finished with your little puzzles when I get back, okay?" Ray yawned.  
"Yeah yeah," Alfred groaned in frustration.  
Ray gathered the other six of his friends and headed back to Alfred's house.  
There was:  
Krista, Michael, Peter, Jamie, Trish and Sarah.  
Add Ray and Alfred to that list and there are 8.  
Alfred was still on his computer, but he wasn't working on any puzzles.  
"What are you doing now?" Ray asked.  
"I don't know, I have stumbled upon a graphical drawing of.... a wierd looking device!" Alfred replied.  
"Lemme see!" cried Jamie, the youngest of the 8.  
He was a 7 yr old boy with black hair and brown eyes.  
He was also very - very, loud.  
"It looks like a mini-computer!" he yelled.  
The image showed a small device which had different buttons and switches on the outside, and a screen just like on Alfred's computer.  
"Woah!" Michael gasped.  
His blue eyes sparkled for a moment.  
"How cool!"  
Suddenly, a booming voice yelled out!  
"Alfred, are you there? Its me Izzy!" it yelled.  
It was Alfred's big brother, Izzy.  
He came into the room.  
"Oh there you are, are you all okay?" he asked.  
"Sure," Krista replied.  
"Huh? Whats on the screen?"   
Izzy walked up to Alfred and took a look at the image.  
"Its a digivice! Prodigeous!" he said.  
"A Digi-what?" Ray asked.  
"A digivice, they take you to the digiworld!" he explained.  
"Look, this is what mine looks like."  
He handed a little gizmo to Ray and the group stared at it.  
"Whats that bug on the screen?" Sarah asked.  
"Its like totally wierd!"  
Izzy frowned.  
"Thats my digimon, his name is Tentomon."  
Suddenly, the screen of Alfred's laptop started to glow.  
Swirling bits of energy surrounded the group and they all screamed.  
"Whats happening!?" Jamie yelled.  
"We're being transported to the digiworld!" Izzy replied.  
A bright flash appeared and the group found themselves on a grassy floor with a mild wind blowing in their faces.  
  
"Where are we Izzy?" Alfred asked.  
"This is the digiworld, you will learn a lot here!" he replied.  
Jamie looked at the grass.  
It was bright green and very soft.  
"Look, a digirice!" he yelled.  
"You mean digivice, where??" Izzy cried.  
"He looked at the device in Jamie's hands.  
"This must be mine!" he yelled.   
Jamie looked into the screen of the digivice.  
"Look, is that my digimon?" he asked.  
"It must be, I haven't seen that one before!" Izzy replied as he looked at the screen.  
A small blue digimon with little teeth and green eyes flashed in the glass.  
The team all looked at their feet, they all had digivice's too!  
"Woah! I have one!" Ray yelled.  
"Yeah, me too!" Trish replied.  
They all looked at their digivice's screen.  
"What exactly is a digimon?" Ray asked.  
Izzy looked at him.  
"They are monsters, friendly monsters - though some are evil - the ones on your digivice are your guardians!" he explained.  
"Cool, we have guardian monsters!" Jamie yelled with excitement.  
Ray looked at his digivice.  
A small yellow and red digimon with fire on its small antennae was on the screen.  
"They look pretty small and helpless to me," he said.  
"Yes, but they can digivolve - they can grow into more powerful forms!" Izzy replied.  
"Oh... but how do we get them out of the digivice?"   
Izzy looked at his digivice.  
It was the very first version of the digivice ever to be seen.  
"I think you say 'Digimon energize' or something like that," Izzy replied.  
The group looked at each other.  
"Well...." Sarah said to them.  
"Its worth a try!"   
Izzy stood up and said, "I'll try first!".  
"Digimon Energize!"  
Izzy's digivice started to glow and a beam of energy shot out of the screen and formed into a short figure.  
The light faded and a digimon standed in front of Izzy.  
"Izzy, its been a long time!" it said.  
"Tentomon! You're back!"   
  
The others looked at each other.  
"Digimon Energize!" they all said together.  
8 beams turned into eight digimon and they all introduced themselves.  
"Hi! I am Hotomon!" Ray's digimon said.  
"I'm Notanamon!" one of them told Krista.  
"I am Diddymon, you must be Alfred!" said another.  
"Hi, I'm Gridgamon, I am your digimon, Jamie!"  
"I'm Untamon, and this is Bittlemon!" one of them said.  
"I'm your digimon, Michael! I am Puppymon!"  
"And I'm Keeplemon, I am yours Sarah!"  
The air was filled with excitement as the digimon got to know their new friends.  
"Your a pretty digimon aren't you?" Sarah asked Keeplemon.  
"Do you like computers, Diddymon?" Alfred asked.  
"Sure do, I AM a computer anyway!" Diddymon replied.  
"Hehe" Alfred giggled.  
"Your the coolest digimon ever, Gridgamon!" Jamie told his digimon.  
"Heh, wait till you see my digivolutions!"   
"Cool, are they big giant dinosaurs, or sharks?" Jamie asked.  
"No, I turn into giant alligators!" Gridgamon replied.  
"Woah!"  
Ray looked up into the sky.  
"Hey do you hear that?" he asked.  
The group listened.  
"What?" Trish replied.  
"I can't here anything!"  
"Neither can I," Bittlemon added.  
Izzy stood up.  
"Hmm, I think I see something coming!" he told them.  
A black figure flew out of the clouds and came straight for them.  
"Oh no, its Helimon!" Hotomon cried.  
"He's an evil digimon that can fly!"  
"Well thats just great," Peter said sarcasticly.  
"What are we gonna do now?"  
The figure landed on the ground.  
It had Helicopter blades on its arms and they were spinning at a very fast speed.  
"How do we stop him?" Krista asked.  
The digimon all looked at each other.  
"Like this - Bubble Blaster!" they yelled.  
Lots and lots of small bubbles threw themselves at Helimon, but to no avail.  
"What, its not working!" Tentomon yelled.  
"Maybe I can help!"  
Tentomon flew into the air.  
His wings flapped so fast, you could only see a blur.  
"Super Shocker!" he yelled.  
The flash of electricity hit Helimon, but he seemed to absorb it.  
"Oh no, I just gave him an energy boost!" Tentomon cried.  
Hotomon knew what he and the others had to do... they had to digivolve!  
"You guys, hold up your digivices!" he yelled.  
They did as they were told.  
The other seven digimon now knew what they had to do aswell.  
"Okay, Rookie Energize!" they all yelled.  
  
========[ Digivolve into Rookie! ]==========  
Hotomon digivolve to... Flaremon!  
Hotomon's round body turned into a dinosaur-like shape and his antennae grew shorter.  
  
Notanamon digivolve to... Eaglormon!  
Notanamon's little arms turned into wings and her head grew into an eagle-like one.  
  
Diddymon digivolve to... Buzzmon!  
Diddymon transformed from a metal blob to a small android.  
  
Keeplemon digivolve to... Pollenmon!  
Keeplemon's leaves turned into a flower and she grew arms and legs.  
  
Puppymon digivolve to... Totomon!  
Puppymon's little body grew larger and his snout grew sharper.  
  
Gridgamon digivolve to... Crocomon!  
Gridgamon's teeth grew sharper and he turned into a lizard like shape on two legs.  
  
Untamon digivolve to... Elemon!  
Untamon's little trunk grew longer and she turned from green to blue.  
  
Bittlemon digivolve to... Roomon!  
Bittlemon turned even cuter when he digivolved.  
  
====================================  
  
"Woah! What happened?" Michael yelled.  
"They've digivolved to more powerful forms" Izzy explained.  
"We'll take care of Helimon, you guys just watch!" Totomon told them.  
Flaremon and the others jumped into the air.  
"Dragon Beam!"  
"Eagle Wing!"  
"Seeking Laser!"  
"Scatter Spore!"  
"Flame Shot!"  
"Spike Spin!"  
"Aqua Squirt!"  
"Boomer-Bone!"  
They all launched their attacks at the same time.  
Helimon flew into the air.  
"Heli Cutter!" he roared.  
His attacks missed and the digiteam attacked again and hit him.  
He went flying into the air and never came back.  
  
"Woah, that was close!" Ray said.  
"We were nearly Digi-dinners!"  
The team looked at each other.  
"You digimon are too cool to be true!" Sarah told the digimon.  
"Hehe!"  
Krista looked into the sky.  
"Where did he go?" she asked.  
"Weird.."  
The group headed for a forest where they will try to find their way home.  
But, will another evil digimon attack again?  
Find out on the next Digimon - Digital monsters!  
  
  
  



	2. Stormy Winds!

Chapter 2: Stormy Winds!  
  
"Gee, this forest sure is dense!" Jamie told the others.  
"I bet there are a lot of bad digimon here!"  
Crocomon looked at him.  
"I will take care of those freaks, you just keep your mind on the positive things" he said.  
Jamie smiled.  
Trish tripped on a vine.  
"Ouch! That hurt!" she cried.  
"Are you okay, Trish?" Krista asked as she helped her up.  
Trish looked at her.  
"Yeah, thanks a lot!" she replied.  
"Its okay."  
Ray looked at Izzy.  
He seemed happy to see Tentomon.  
Real happy.  
"Have you been here before, Izzy?" he asked.  
"Yes, I was the first team to come here." Izzy replied.  
"Tentomon and me have been friends for an extremely long time!"  
Izzy began to explain his adventures in the digiworld and just as he was talking about  
how one of his friends, Saura, was saved by her digimon Birdramon, they heard a screech.  
"Huh? That sounds very familiar!" Izzy yelled.  
"It sounds like Birdramon!"   
The gang ran to an opening in to forest and saw a large red bird flying overhead.  
"Its Birdramon alright!" Izzy told them.  
"Its been a very long time since I have seen her!".  
Ray noticed a black thing on Birdramon's wing.  
"I don't think that black dot is supposed to be on Birdramon, do you?" he yelled.  
Izzy looked at it.  
"No, I have never noticed something like that on Birdramon before!" Izzy replied.  
Birdramon spotted the gang and flew straight for them.  
"Aaaah! What is she doing?" Sarah screamed.  
Birdramon grabbed Krista and flew up into the air.  
"Krista, oh no!" Eaglormon cried.  
"Eagle Wing!"   
A blade of energy shot out of Eaglormon's wing and landed straight on Birdramon's back.  
It exploded but Birdramon was too powerful and just flew away with Krista in its claws.  
"Noooo - Krista!!" Eaglormon cried.  
Izzy looked funny.  
"Whats the matter Izzy, you look sick," Trish told him.  
Izzy looked up to the sky again.  
"Birdramon shouldn't act like that... I don't know why she is now."  
Ray looked at the sky too.  
Trying to remember what Birdramon looked like.  
"Wait a minute, that black dot on her wing, maybe thats causing the chaos!" he said.  
Izzy looked at Ray.  
"Thats it!" he replied.  
"We need to destroy that dot, so lets find Birdramon and Krista!"  
Eaglormon nodded.  
"Yeah, I can't just leave her!"  
  
The group headed out of the forest and saw a mountain.  
"Woah, thats huge!" Michael yelled.  
"That's Byte Mountain, I think Krista might be up there!" Totomon explained.  
"I can smell a human!"  
Ray looked at Totomon.  
"Sure that human isn't any of us?" he asked.  
"No, I smell it faintly, so it must be far away, or far above..."  
The team nodded and headed for the mountain.  
"You know, I wonder if you digimon can digivolve again," Sarah told the digimon.  
"I bet Pollenmon would digivolve into the most beautiful digimon of all!"  
Pollenmon smiled and looked at Sarah.  
"Of course we can digivolve again."   
Flaremon nodded.  
"We can digivolve to lots of different levels, out next level is Champion!"  
Izzy stopped suddenly and unexpectedly.  
"Whats the matter Izzy, did you forget something?" Peter asked.  
Roomon looked at him.  
"Thats it, I forgot about Tentomon and his champion form!" he said.  
"Yes, Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon, so your digimon should be able to digivolve too!"  
Izzy looked at the others.  
"Our digimon digivolve to save or help us out!"  
Michael looked at Totomon.  
"I can't wait to see what you will turn into next, Totomon!" he told him.  
"Maybe a giant wolf!"  
Totomon giggled and looked at Michael.  
"Yeah, something like that!"  
The team continued walking through the the plains towards Byte Mountain.  
They were all tired.  
"We have to walk all this way, and then we have to climb that big mountain!" Jamie complained.  
"Gee, this'll take three months!"  
Eaglormon frowned.  
"Lets hope not, Krista can't wait that long!"  
The team finally made it to the foot of the mountain.  
The team looked up at the massive monolith.  
"Hey, look at the birds nest up there!!" Flaremon yelled.  
"Perhaps it's Birdramon's nest, lets head up quickly!" Eaglormon replied.  
The team climbed up to the ledge in which the nest lay.  
"What if Birdramon has eaten Krista?" Buzzmon asked.  
"Don't talk such nonsense!" Alfred scolded.  
"There is no way Birdramon would've eaten Krista... no way!"  
They finally made it to the ledge and the team climbed on to it.  
There was a sudden screech and Birdramon appeared out of the nest.  
"Heeeelp meeee!" Krista cried.  
Eaglormon's eyes sprang open.  
"Krista's inside the nest!!" she cried.  
Izzy looked at the black thing on Birdramon's wing.  
"We have to destroy that dot, the question is how?" he cried.  
Birdramon swooped for him.  
Izzy dodged and looked at the team.  
They were all okay.  
Birdramon flew up.  
"Meteor Wind!" she roared as tongues of fire shot out of her wings.  
Eaglormon flew up into the air.  
"Leave my friends alone, Birdramon!" she yelled.  
"Champion Energize!"  
  
=============[ Digivolve into Champion ]=============  
Eaglormon digivolve to... Windramon!  
Eaglormon's wings grew larger and she grew arms aswell.  
Her legs grew solid and her beak long.  
  
=============================================  
  
"Hmph, now you'll learn the power that we possess!" Windramon told Birdramon.  
Krista looked at Windramon.  
She was amazed at her transformation.  
"Windramon, aim for the black thing on her wing!"  
Windramon nodded and looked at the black dot on Birdramon's wing.  
It was a chip, a large chip attached to Birdramon's wing!  
"It must be making Birdramon evil," Windramon thought.  
"It looked so small from far away... I must destroy it!"  
Windramon launched herself for Birdramon.  
"Hurricane Twister!" she roared as a tornado shot out of her arm and headed straight for Birdramon.  
"Graaaaaah!?" Birdramon screeched.  
The chip started to crack, and then it shattered into a million pieces.  
"I did it!" Windramon yelled.  
She transformed back into Eaglormon and rushed to Krista.  
"Eaglormon, your the coolest!" Krista cried.  
"We better get out of here, who knows what else might come!"  
The team rushed down the mountain and celebrated Eaglormon's victory.  
Suddenly, they heard the loud flapping of wings and Birdramon flew down from the mountain.  
"I'm sorry for attacking you, that chip must act as a controlling device, making everything it attaches itself to, evil!" she said.  
The gang nodded and Eaglormon flew up to her.  
"Its okay, Birdramon, we know you never meant to attack us."  
The team waved goodbye to Birdramon and they walked towards a desert where they hope to find there way home.  
But will they?  
Find out on the next Digimon - Digital Monsters!  
  



	3. Totomon heats up!

Chapter 3: Totomon heats up!  
  
"This desert sure is hot!" Sarah complained.  
Pollenmon frowned.  
"I think desrts are supposed to be hot Sarah."   
The team felt so hot they could melt.  
"I need some water," Alfred moaned.  
Elemon looked at him.  
"Thats easily fixed, just watch" she said.  
"Aqua Squirt"  
A charge of water gushed out of Elemon's trunk and kept the team cool   
for the time being.  
"Elemon, what is the most powerful rank of a digimon?" Trish asked.  
Elemon smiled.  
"It used to be Mega, but two new ranks have surpassed us and I am not sure which one is now," Elemon replied.  
Trish looked into the sky.  
"I can just wonder what you'll digivolve to..... maybe Heavymon or Trumpetmon?"   
Elemon laughed.  
"No, I heard it started with 'T' though."  
The group continued to walk through the desert.  
The boiling sand, and hot wind caused the team to just about give up when they noticed something.  
"Well, if it isn't the Yokomon village," Izzy told the others.  
"The Yoko's are very friendly but loud digimon."  
Tentomon's eyes burst open.  
"Thats right, this is where Birdramon saved Saura for the first time," he explained.  
"There was a fight with Meramon, he dried up the well, and the lake!"  
Everyone stopped.  
"A lake? Woohoo! Water!" Pollenmon cried.  
"Lucky, my petals were going to fry!"  
  
The group arrived at the Yokomon village and were greeted by a Biyomon.  
"Hello, welcome to the Yoko Village!" she said.  
"Please feel free to drink from the fresh water well, it has the best water in all the galaxy."  
The team ran up to the well and had a good drink.  
"You know, I wonder if we will make it home?" Jamie told the others.  
"Its been 3 days since we've been here, and we can't seem to find our way home."  
Ray stood up.  
"We'll have to keep trying, we WILL find our way back!" he yelled.  
Izzy looked at Ray.  
"Is it possible?" he thought to himself.  
"Are these the next digidestined team?"  
Izzy looked at the kids.  
"They all have digivices, and they can make digimon digivolve..."  
"Hey Izzy, are you okay?" Krista asked.  
"You seem lost in thought.."  
Izzy stood up.  
"Yeah, its nothing," he replied.  
"I think we should head for the forest below Miyarashi Mountain."  
One of the Yokomon hopped up to him.  
"Sorry, but that is a restricted area, Meramon might attack you - its very dangerous!" it said.  
Sarah looked at the Yokomon.  
"Meramon, what does that digimon look like?" she asked.  
"Meramon is a firey digimon that protects Miyarashi Mountain, without him, the evil digimon would have cut our water supply!" it replied.  
"Thats why we never let anyone up there, he is very powerful!".  
Flaremon looked at the forest when he noticed something coming.  
"Huh? Whats that?" he gasped.  
"Its not Meramon, but its heading straight for us!"  
Ray jumped up to see what it was.  
"Thats Woodmon!" Yokomon replied.  
"He's a friendly digimon!".  
Alfred grapped his binoculars and looked at the digimon.  
He was much like a tree, except he had a face and a black dot on his forehead.  
"Oh no, its got a Dark Chip on it!" Alfred cried.  
"Its an evil digimon now!"  
Michael looked at digimon and as he was kneeling closer to the edge of the cliff where the Yokomon village was built, he slipped.  
"Heeeeeeelp!" he cried.  
"Michael, I'm coming buddy!" Totomon yelled.  
Totomon jumped down the cliff and noticed something down the bottom.  
It was Woodmon!  
"Well, well.. I have some lunch heading straight for me!" he chuckled.  
"Ha ha ha ha!"  
Totomon growled and looked at Michael.  
He was about to land in Woodmon's mouth!  
"Nooo, Flame Shot!"   
A large burning fireball landed on Woodmon and knocked him back.  
Michael landed on a bundle of leaves and Totomon soon followed.  
Woodmon stood up and snarled.  
"Leaf Caper!" he roared as thousands of leaves swirled around him and the team.  
One of them cut Michaels arm.  
"Grrrr, thats it... you asked for it!" Totomon roared.  
"Champion energize!".  
  
============[ Digivolve into Champion ]=============  
Totomon digivolve to... Canomon!  
Totomon's tail grew longer and more solid.  
His teeth grew long and his legs grew very strong.  
  
============================================  
  
"Woah, how cool!" Michael cried.  
"Your the best digimon I have seen yet!"  
Canomon smiled at Michael and then turned towards Woodmon.  
"Hmph, now you'll pay for hurting my friends...." he growled.  
"Tidal Fire!!"  
A wave of fire sweeped throught the air and into Woodmon.  
The Dark Chip shattered and Woodmon collapsed.  
"Huh, what happened?" he said.  
Woodmon stood up and looked at the team.  
"Thankyou for knocking some sense into me, I don't know why I attacked you."  
Canomon turned back into Totomon and smiled.  
"I destroyed the Dark Chip on your forehead" he began.  
"It made you evil, but now you are free of its power!".  
Eaglormon looked at Krista.  
"You know, I think digivolving is a gift that you kids give us," she said.  
Krista smiled.  
"Yeah, thats probably right!"  
Ray looked at the entrance to the forest which was right in front of them.  
"Maybe we should pay this place a visit, we won't go to Myharashi Mountain though.."  
Alfred looked at him.  
"I don't think we should, I know somehwere more important to go to!" he said.  
"East of here lies Bolt Tower... maybe we can find our way from there?"  
Ray thought for a bit.  
"Well, I guess its worth a try, lets go!" he yelled.  
They headed for the plains that lead towards Bolt Tower.  
They still havn't found there way home.... will they end up going now??  
Find out on the next Digimon - Digital Monsters!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Beautiful Showdown!

Chapter 4: A Beatiful Showdown!  
  
Out friends are now walking along some grassy plains.  
They are on their way to Bolt Tower - where an advanced  
machine lies.  
Maybe this machine can get them back home.  
  
"This place is really pretty!" Sarah said in awe.  
"I think staying here would be cool!"  
Ray looked at her.  
"Are you nuts!?" he yelled.  
"There are big, evil Digimon all over the place!"  
Sarah frowned.  
"There doesn't seem to be any here!"   
Jamie collapsed on to the soft, green, grass.  
"I'm so tired, can't we take a rest?" he moaned.  
Izzy stopped walking.  
"Well, I guess we should take a little rest - there doesn't seem to be any bad digimon here," he told the others.  
Sarah growled.  
"Thats what I said earlier!?" she screamed.  
"Yeah, but you said you wanted to live in the Digiworld!" Izzy yelled back.  
The team knew Sarah had a bad temper, so they never backchatted her.  
Thus for Izzy, being a tremendous mistake.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!?!?" she roared.  
"I AM NOT THAT DUMB!?!?!?"  
The team put their hands over the ears.  
"Okay, okay!" Izzy said to her.  
"You win, you win!"  
  
The team sat down, and everyone was relieved from walking- and from   
Sarah's temper.  
"I'm still curious about your digievolutions," Alfred said to the others.  
"I want to know more about you and this world."  
Buzzmon looked at him.  
"Well, we digivolve when your in trouble," he started.  
"By saying Champion energize, we can activate your digivice.  
The only people who can activate your Digivice is either you or your  
Digimon!"  
Sarah looked at Pollenmon.  
"You said that you had forms, past that of Champion - how do you transform into them?" she asked.  
"We need the Crests or DigiArmor," she replied.  
"If we use our Crests, we can digivolve to Ultimate and Mega - if we use the Digiarmor, we digivolve to our Armor evolutions."  
Michael was confused.  
"Okay, but what about the other two digiranks?" Ray asked.  
The digimon were silent.  
"We don't know how to activate those levels," Pollenmon replied.  
"I only know the names of those ranks - and that you need some sort of accessory to activate them."  
Totomon stood up.  
"I can hear something...." he told the team.  
Sarah looked worried.  
"Oh great, here comes another chaos monster!" she said.  
The gang waited to see what was coming.  
*Boom, boom, boom!*  
"Whats was that??" Pollenmon yelled.  
  
A large dark-green coloured figure appeared from the horizon.  
"I don't know what Digimon that is!" cried Roomon.  
"Neither do I!" yelled Flaremon.  
Flaremon looked at Ray.  
"Ray, analyze the Digimon!" he cried.  
Ray looked at Flaremon dazily.  
"How?" he yelled back.  
"Point your digivice at the monster and say DigiAnalyze!" Flaremon replied.  
Ray lifted is Digivice into the air, and then pointed the screen at the Digimon.  
"DigiAnalyze!" he roared.  
  
DigiAnalyzer Activated  
Dark Stingmon:  
This Digimon is a form of Stingmon.  
It can only be created when dark energy is stored  
in the body of a Stingmon.  
^^  
  
"There must be a Dark Chip on it somewhere!" Sarah yelled.  
"Pollenmon, please go and destroy it!"   
Pollenmon looked at her.  
"How? My Scatter Spore doesn't seem powerful enough!" she replied.  
"Please- just try!"   
Pollenmon looked at Dark Stingmon.  
"Okay, I'm coming to kick your butt, Dark Stingmon!" she yelled.  
She launched herself in the air and raised her hands.  
The flowers on her hands begun to spin quickly.  
"Scatter Spore, Hyah!"   
Thousands of tiny spores launched for Dark Stingmon.  
They hit him, but didn't seem to have any effect.  
Krista and Michael looked at each other and nodded.  
"Champion Energize!" the both yelled together.  
  
=========Digivolve To Champion===========  
Eaglormon Digivolve to... Windramon!  
  
Totomon Digivolve to... Canomon!  
====================================  
  
"Lets all attack together!" Windramon told Pollenmon and Canomon.  
They nodded.  
"Hurricane Twister!"  
"Tidal Fire!"  
"Scatter Spore!"  
Dark Stingmon launched dozens of stingers at the team.  
There were a whole bundle of them heading straight for Sarah.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.  
Pollenmon spun around to see Sarah screaming in horror.  
"Sarah noooooooo!" she cried.  
Sarah stopped screaming and started to glare and the pins.  
"Champion Energize!" she yelled.  
  
=========Digivolve To Champion===========  
Pollenmon Digvolve to... Bloomdramon!  
Pollenmon grew taller and her flowers turned into  
larger more radiant ones.  
====================================  
  
"Petal Storm!" Bloomdramon yelled as thousands of petals  
rushed into the swarm of stingers.  
The petals flashed and all the stingers stopped and dropped to the floor.  
"Wow! Your soooo pretty!" Sarah exclaimed.  
"Thanks a lot for saving me!"  
Bloomdramon turned towards Sarah.  
"No problem, I'm your Digimon!"  
The three Champion Digimon turned towards Stingmon.  
"Okay, time to finished this guy off!" Canomon told the others.  
"Yeah, stand back cause we're gonna blast the roof off!" Bloomdramon added.  
Izzy looked up at the sky.  
'What roof?' he thought.  
The Digimon launched their attacks all at once.  
"Hurricane Twister!"  
"Tidal Fire!"  
"Petal Storm!"   
The attacks sent Dark Stingmon flying through the air.  
When he landed, millions of black dots flew out of him.  
"The Dark Chip is shattering!" Sarah yelled.  
Dark Stingmon's dark skin turned to a light green.  
"Huh? Ouch my head!" he said in agony.  
He flew off, leaving the team.  
The team collapsed to the floor.  
They were soo tired.  
"Lets get some sleep, we will continue after our nap," Peter told the others.  
They agreed.  
  
As they sleep, they don't notice that Bolt Tower is right above them.  
What will happen when they find out?  
Find out on the next Digimon - Digital Monsters!!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Robotic Rage!

Episode 5: Robotic Rage!  
  
The team woke up to find a dark, loomy shadow hovering around them.  
"Oh no, another bad egg!" Buzzmon yelled.  
The team looked up above them.  
"Thats no Digimon!" Alfred told the others.  
"Thats Bolt Tower!"  
The large tower seemed to float in the sky, with clouds as its foundation.  
"Woah!" Jamie yelled.  
"How do we get up there?"   
Eaglormon flew up there.  
"I think I might know..." she said.  
"Champion Energize!"   
  
=======Digivolve to Champion===========  
  
Eaglormon digivolve to... Windramon!  
==================================  
  
Windramon flew the team up, two by two.  
"Cool, thanks Windramon!" Krista praised.  
"Your the best!"  
Windramon smiled as she De-digivolved to Eaglormon.  
The team looked at the tower.  
It was black, with yellow thunderbolts surrouding it.  
It had a round top, and a strange rod stood on it.  
The rod gave out small, blue jolts of electricity.  
"This looks like something out of a Frankenstein movie!" Jamie said.  
Buzzmon's glassy eyes flashed as the small bolts of lightning appeared from the rod at the top.  
"Wow...." he whispered.  
"Thats real cool"  
Buzzmon was a small android with a strong armor covering his legs and chest.  
His hands were very much like a humans - but they were metal.  
He was the most intelligent of the Digimon - but he seemed to be lost in thought a lot.  
"Well, lets go in!" Roomon told the others.  
Roomon was probably the cutest of the Digimon.  
His floppy ears seemed to get a lot of attention.  
The team walked in.  
  
"Jeez, its so dark!" Ray yelled.  
Flaremon looked around.  
"This place is wierd - everything is so mechanical," he said.  
"How can you see?" Elemon asked.  
Flaremon smiled.  
"I have firey eyes - so I have no problem seeing in the dark!".  
Flaremon was a redish orange lizard on two feet who was always there to help - but he hasn't  
digivolved yet.  
"Hey Totomon, light this stick up with a bit of fire!" Peter said.  
"Good idea - we could use this to see!" Totomon replied.  
"Flame Shot!"   
A flaming ball hit the stick and the team could see.  
"Now, lets find that machine!" Ray yelled.  
The team nodded.  
  
As the team walked through the labrynth of the tower, a strange figure was lurking around too.  
"Hahahaha, the digidestined are here!" a dark loomy voice whispered to himself.  
"How stupid, they fell for my stupid machine illusion!"  
The figure lept onto a ledge.  
"Lazormon - get over here now!"it roared.  
A large robot with two massive cannons leaning over its shoulders appeared.  
"Yes my Lord," it buzzed.  
"I want you to come with me to destroy the Digidestined while they least expect it."  
The large android smiled.  
"Yes Lord Spyremon - whatever you wish!"   
Spyremon - the dark figure - stood straight and looked at Lazormon.  
"Let us take haste - before they reach Zaviourmon!" he said.  
  
Meanwhile, our friends are still lost in the towers maze.  
"Huh?" Peter asked.  
"Whats this wall doing here?"  
He scratched his head.  
He was short with dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
"I guess its to block us," Alfred told the others.  
"We have to find a way to get past it!"  
Buzzmon walked up to the wall.  
"Thats easily fixed, Electron!" he exclaimed as he shot a bolt of lightning at the wall and destroyed it.  
"Wow, you're pretty strong!" Alfred praised.  
Buzzmon's eyes flashed.  
"Hehe, I know!"  
The team looked into the gap where the wall had been.  
They saw a large machine which made loud buzzing noises.  
"There it is, we found it!" Sarah yelled happily.  
"We're home free!"  
The team rushed over to it.  
"Whats it doing?" Alfred asked.  
Buzzmon looked at him.  
"Don't ask me!" he answered.  
The team looked around at the machine to find out what it did.  
"Hahaha, I know what it does!" a smirky voice said.  
*Blast!*  
One of the walls burst open!  
Suddenly Spyremon jumped out at the team.  
"Dragon Beam!" Flaremon roared as he shot a beam of energy at Spyremon.  
Spyremon was knocked back - but he soon got up and smiled evily.  
His black, spiked armor seemed to flash every now and then.  
"Why hello children - I see you have found my little.....mouse trap!"  
The machine suddenly started warping into different shapes and then dissapeared.  
"I used it to catch some mice that might seem dangerous later on - like you!" Spyremon told the team.  
Ray's eyes sharpened.  
"Who are you!?" he yelled with anger.  
Spyremon's smile turned into a frown.  
"Where are your manners, child?"   
Ray glared at him.  
"I left them in my world - so you better bring that machine back if you want me to use 'em!"  
Spyremon raised his hand.  
He knocked Ray back into a wall with some invisible force.  
"Never - it is only a fake anyway!" he yelled.  
"Lazormon - take care of these pests!"  
  
Suddenly, another wall burst open and Lazormon the large android Digimon rushed for the team.  
"As you wish master!" he buzzed.  
Lazormon fired at the team with his two large cannons.  
One of the blasts hit the team and they went flying.  
Alfred was smashed into a wall and Buzzmon grew angry.  
"Well Lazormon, have fun - I must attend to some other affairs!" Spyremon said.  
"They shouldn't be too much of a problem, for now I will go and capture Zaviourmon!"  
Lazormon nodded and headed for Buzzmon.  
"Thats it - you're a goner now!" Buzzmon growled.  
He looked at Alfred.  
"You'll pay - Champion Energize!"  
  
=============[ Digivolve into Champion ]=============  
Buzzmon Digivolve to... Cybermon!  
  
Buzzmon grew into a larger more advanced android with   
silver and green armor.  
  
===============================================  
  
"Wha - he digivolved!" Lazormon cried.  
Cybermon grinned and launched for him.  
"Beam Scanner!" he buzzed as he fired a laser straight at Lazormon.  
"Noooooooo!" Lazormon cried as he blew up into a million pieces.  
Cybermon landed on the stone ground.  
"Lets get out of here, its dangerous!" he told the team.  
They nodded and left the tower.  
When they were safe, Cybermon dedigivolved back to Buzzmon and laughed.  
"Whoa - I must be strong!"  
The team smiled and looked into the sky.  
"I wonder what will happen next - all I know is that we need to find Spyremon!"  
The team were relieved from their plight - but their are plenty more dangers ahead!  
What dangers you ask?  
Find out on the next chapter!  



End file.
